ice cream
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Tak perlu otak cerdikku yang bisa menganilisis untuk mengetahui ia menyukai lelaki itu. Lelaki yang bertindak seakan-akan dirinya penonton yang serba tahu. Terkadang saat aku menyerah, ia malah datang dan berkata sesuatu yang selama ini kuharapkan.. (warning! kayanya gak nyambung sama judul- -v)


**HAI ini fic gaje yang terlintas diotakku *asek* kacau isinya… kacaw~! YEAH! *apasih* enjoy with my fanfic~!**

Disaat tenang seperti ini.. aku melihatnya mengamati lelaki itu. Tak perlu kukeluarkan berjuta-juta kemampuan analisisku ini. Hanya dari matanya aku tahu.., dia menyukai lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ice Cream**

**.**

**.**

"OREKI!"

Mataku terbuka. Suara khas itu. Yah itu hanya milik gadis bernama Ibara Mayaka. Aku memanggilnya Ibara. Dengan tampang malas aku hanya mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya malas. Ia hanya menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Dengan tampang 'sok-galak'nya ia menatapku.

"Kau ini! Ini PERPUSTAKAAN! BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK TIDUR! Lagian kau ini kena—" kutempatkan sebuah buku didepan dimulutnya atau lebih tepatnya dibibirnya. Lalu aku mengisyaratkan untuk diam dengan jari telunjukku dimulutku. "Ssstt" begitulah ucapanku.

Ibara terdiam. Kuarahkan jari telunjukku ke kanan da ke kiri. Kepala Ibara mengikuti arah dari jari telunjukku dan nampak beberapa orang menatap kami dengan tatapan sinis. Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan ramput dikepang dua memperlihatkan buku tulisnya yang bertuliskan 'Mayaka-chan-jangan-berisik-!' dengan tampang yang ketakutan. Ibara hanya mengangguk lalu ia mendorong buku yang menempel dibibirnya itu. Ibara duduk di depanku. Ia menatapku sebal dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini! Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?!" ucap Ibara dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan dan tatapan sinis tentunya.

Aku menatapnya. Nampak dari matanya ia mencari seseorang. "Satoshi menyuruhku kesini.." ucapku sekenanya. Dapat kulihat matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kau serius?!" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menguap lebar dan membolak balik halaman dari buku yang akan kubaca.

Kulihat ia mulai senyam senyum sendiri. Aku memperhatikannya. Manis. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha keluar dari situasi itu. Untuk apa bersama dengan orang yang tak memikirkanmu?. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sahabatku, Satoshi berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan tak mengenakan. Saat Satoshi sadar kalau aku menatapnya ia langsung tersenyum.

"YOOO~ Oreki! Sudah lama menungguku ya? Waah ada Mayaka juga! Yo!" ucap Satoshi dengan gaya santainya.

"Fuku-chan!" ucap Ibara kaget. Nampaknya ia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Satoshi menatap dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Hay Mayaka~ nee.. Oreki ayo cepat! Chitanda sudah menunggu," ucap Satoshi dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Chitanda? Kenapa ia bawa-bawa nama Chitanda?. Aku menoleh melihat ke arah Ibara. Nampak mata Ibara juga membulat sempurna. Senyumnya membatu. Entah dari mana datangnya Satoshi menambah-nambahkan 'dari tadi aku dan Chitanda menunggumu~! Tapi aku lupa kalau kita janjian disini~'. Demi apapun aku ingin memukul wajah Satoshi karena ia tak berhenti bicara. Hingga satu kalimat itu keluar. Satoshi mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Kau juga akan ikutkan Mayaka?" dengan senyumannya Satoshi mampu membuat Ibara terdiam. Ibara menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku harus menjaga perpustakaan, bentar lagi jam Yutsusa-Chan akan keselesai, Gommen,".

'TING TONG'

Aku mengangkat lemas tubuhku. Siapa yang hari minggu pagi begini datang berkunjung ke rumahku?!. Oh, ada. Hanya satu orang yang bisa segila ini. Chitanda. Sudahlah tak ada ruginya juga membukakan pintu untuk gadis manis itu.

"Sia—pa?" ucapanku terhenti sejenak. Ibara?.

"Ohayou Oreki," ucap Ibara dengan senyumannya yang menyakitkan.

Aku tahu. Ini sudah sekitar… entah berapa minggu sejak Ibara memberikan cokelat ke Satoshi. Namun cokelat itu hilang dan pelakunya adalah Satoshi sendiri. Aku tak bilang pada Ibara kalau Satoshilah yang mencuri cokelatnnya tapi.. sudahlah. Ibara nampak kusut. Sejujurnya andaikata saat itu Ibara benar-benar akan menyerahkan cokelatnya kepada Satoshi.. mungkin akulah yang akan mencuri cokelat itu. namun saat itu lah aku sadar…

.

Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

Kuurungkan niatku itu dan mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ibara berada dihadapanku. Ia menatap layar handphonenya dan menggenggam lengan bajuku.

"Oreki…" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika ia memelukku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi semua benar-benar cepat. Aku kaget. Bukan hanya karena gadis yang kuharapkan memelukku. Tapi karena Satoshi lewat depan rumahku dan melihat Ibara memelukku.. lalu ia membatu dan mengucapkan kata itu…. 'omedetou, oreki..'. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku ingin mengejar Satoshi namun ia kini sudah menghilang. Aku menatap Ibara yang gemetaran. Aku bingung.. tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Ano.. bisakah kita masuk dulu?" ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyaku pelan diikuti anggukan Ibara.

"Jadi.. ka—"

"Tadi pagi.. Fuku-chan mengajakku pergi. Namun… aku bilang tidak bisa. Karena aku ada urusan.. aku tidak bohong. Hari ini harusnya aku pergi bersama dengan keluargaku.. akhirnya aku bilang pada Fuku-chan kalau aku tidak bisa pergi. Tapi satu jam kemudian orangtuaku bilang kalau hari ini kami tidak jadi pergi karena orangtuaku ada acara sendiri-sendiri. Akupun mengabari Fuku-chan kalau aku bisa pergi dengannya tapi… ia tak membalas emailku.. smsku.. bahkan ia tak mengangkat teleponku. Akupun mengira kalau ia ada dirumahmu. Jadi aku pamit kepada orangtuaku untuk ke rumahmu.. namun beberapa menit kemudian.. ternyata.. Fuku-chan datang ke rumahku dan ia menanyakan aku ada dimana kepada orangtuaku.. dan.. dan.. dan entah apa sebabnya ia langsung marah-marah padaku.."Ucap Ibara tanpa henti sedikitpun. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Ibara menatapku. Aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini aku tak mau memakai kemampuan analisisku. Aku terpana dengan senyumnya. Seakan aku melihat bunga-bunga matahari bertebaran dimana-mana. Seperti saat aku bertemu Chitanda. Saat aku melihat matanya dan aku seresa berada di dunia lain yang mengikatku lalu semua terasa berwarna ungu ke pink-pinkngan. Rasanya memang indah dan menawan hati, berbeda dengan yang kurasakan sekarang saat melihat Ibara. Perasaanku hangat dan tanpa beban. aku seakan melihat hamparan ilalang dan sebuah ilalang melilit tanganku. Aku sadar kalau Ibara menyentuh tanganku.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Ibara.

"Ah.. iya.." ucapku pelan sambil memegang tangannya yang berada di tanganku.

Kusentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Kutatap matanya dengan tatapanku yang kuusahakan seperti biasa. Nampak rautnya wajahnya sangat kaget. Aku menaruh keninngku dikeningnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

Nampak Ibara tersadar.. ia berkata "Aku.. merasa… salah..,".

"Apa yang salah?" ucapku sambil menatapnya heran dan aneh.

Ibara memegang kedua tanganku yang berada dipipinya. Mulutnya terbuka dan ia berkata, "Aku merasa… hal ini salah. Tapi.. aku sendiri tak tahu…". Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluknya spontan.

"O—Oreki?!" ucapnya dengan nada kaget. Aku mengacuhkannya tak memeperdulikan apapun.

"BAKA OREKI!" teriaknya sambil mendorongku kencang-kencang.

Aku mengeluh kesakitan karena aku jatuh tersungkur. Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya. DEG. Aku tak dapat percaya. Mulutku menganga lebar. Wajahnya… aku seakan melihat semua hamparan ilalang berubah jadi merah. Taburan bunga-bunga mawar yang mengelilingi. Disanalah ada Ibara yang dengan sukses membuatku terpana. Wajahnya memerah manis. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda kesal.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan sih.." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf., refleks. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan Chitanda saja? Kaliankan sesame cewe pasti lebih saling mengerti," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya aku memeluknya. Aku tahu Satoshi juga menyukainya. Satoshi juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya namun ia berusaha untuk bertindak sebagai penonton yang tidak ingin ikut campur. Aku tahu dari dulu ia sering merasa iri padaku dan aku tak ingin merebut sesuatu darinya lagi.. tanpa kusadari. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitinya dengan kejadian tadi saat didepan pintu rumahku.. aku tahu. Kuharap aku tidak menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau Chi-chan tau.." ucapnya lembut.

"Jadi Chitanda tidak boleh tahu.. sedangkan aku boleh ta—"

"Kau berbeda! Kau itu menyebalkan! Tapi aku akui kau dapat berpikir cepat.. tapi.. rasanya.. kau berbeda…" ucap Ibara sambil meremas-remas roknya.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar disaat aku sudah menyerah terhadapmu? Sudah menyerahkanmu kepada Satoshi? Kenapa?.

"A—ku.. berbeda?" ucapku pelan.

"Hn? Apa BakaOreki?" ucap Ibara seakan-akan mengejekku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"AH! Boleh aku tahu.., Satoshi marahnya seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Boleh saja.. dia berkata.. 'Mayaka kau dimana?! Tadi aku ke rumahmu tapi kau tidak ada! Kata orang tuamu kau ke tempatnya Houtarou?! Kau bilang tadi ada acara dengan orang tuamu.. kau sebenarnya hanya ingin pergi ketempat Houtaroukan?! Sudahlah aku tak ingin membuat masalah. Silahkan bersama Houtarou. Padahal jika kau jujur itu lebih baik,'…. Seperti itu. namun tadi beberapa menit sebelum aku sampai di rumahmu ia mengirimkan email berisi.. 'maaf tadi aku emosi. Mayaka! Lain kali kita main ya~ apa boleh kususul ke tempat Houtarou? Aku baru membaca email dan smsmu tadi.. maaf,'. Tapi saat aku sudah sampai didepan rumahmu ia mengemail 'Maaf., aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku tetap saja emosi. Entah yang salah kau atau aku..'. karena itu aku.. bingung.." ucap Ibara.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengetik email untuk Satoshi. Beberapa menit kemudian. Satoshi membalas.

"To : Oreki Houtarou

From: Fukube Satoshi

Kalau kau berkata 'Ibara memikirkanmu terus menerus. Coba kau email dia dan bersikap baik,' aku hanya bisa menjawab 'aku tak mampu,' aku tahu kau suka padanya. Kalau kau bertanya dari mana kutahu.. aku adalah penonton Houtarou. Pengumpul informasi. Aku seorang database. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan dia. Dan asal kau tahu.. dia juga suka padamu walau ia tak sadar. Apa bisa aku menang darimu? Aku selalu kalah. Apa kau mau aku mendekatinya agar kau bisa berwajah pasrah dan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan? Pikirkan Houtarou"

Aku membalas.. "Aku tak akan merasa kesal atau apapun itu saat melihat kau mendekatinya. Memang benar aku menyukainya tapi aku sudah lama menyerah. Aku sudah menonton perjuangannya untuk mendapatkanmu. Mana bisa aku meruntuhkan perjuangannya demi kepentinganku sendiri"

Aku menekan tombol send. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia membalas.

"To : Oreki Houtarou

From: Fukube Satoshi

Kalau begitu bisa kau buktikan? Coba kita ingat saat aku mencarimu kemana-mana taunya kau ada di perpustakaan bersama Mayaka dan saat kau menatapku kau nampak kaget. Bisa kau jelaskan itu? kau memberikan alasan padanya bahwa kita janjian disitukan? Padahal kau sudah tahu aku selalu menghindari Mayaka dan aku tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu. Andai aku bukan penonton.. Andai aku bukan database.. aku mungkin tidak akan sadar kalau kau ada di perpustakaan.,"

Aku terdiam. Yah saat aku tidur dan dibangunkan oleh Ibara. Aku tahu hal itu adalah murni keegoisanku sendiri. Aku terdiam. Aku menatap Ibara yang sedang memakan kue yang kuberikan kepadanya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengetik email kepada Satoshi. Aku menutup handphoneku setelah menekan tombol send.

"Ibara," ucapku.

"Hn?" ucapnya sambil mengunyah kue dimulutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar suka pada Satoshi?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

Ia menelan kuenya dan mengangguk kencang. "Sangat suka,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel sepedah. Aku yakin itu adalah Satoshi. Ibara yang melihat hadirnya Satoshi diluar langsung menganga lebar. Satoshi membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan tersenyum ceria kearah Ibara.

"A—apa ini Oreki?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah kejutan Satoshi untukmu," ucapku sambil menarik gorden dengan renda yang ada dijendelaku. Aku mengikatkan gorden berenda itu dipinggang Ibara. Gorden berwarna kuning soft itu sangat menyatu dengan baju Ibara yang berwarna sama. Aku menambahkan pin burung yang cantik di ikatan itu. Kalau Chitanda nampak cocok menggunakan kupu-kupu.. Ibara sangat cocok menggunakan burung yang terbang bebas, seperti dirinya. Kulihat mata Ibara berbinar. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Aku tetap mempertahankan wajah malas dan acuhku itu.

"Pergilah. Ia menunggumu," ucapku.

Ibara memelukku dan mengecup pipiku lembut. Aku terpana dan kulihat wajahnya yang berkaca-kaca. Cantiknya. Ia tersenyum nyengir. Khasnya. Ceria.

"Arigatou Oreki.. andai seseorang menjadi pacarmu ia akan sangat bahagia!.. kurasa," ucapnya pelan.

"Seseorang itu akan menjadi pacar orang lain tapinya," ucapku pelan dengan tampang malas.

Ibara memegang kedua pipiku. "Maaf.,," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan airmata.

"Ma—af?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku.. andai kata Fuku-chan tidak datang aku ingin sekali memilihmu… tuan analisis haha.. berulang kali aku mencoba melupakan Fuku-chan. Aku tahu dia yang mencuri cokelatku.. aku tahu ia melihatku saat bertengkar dengan seniorku tapi ia tak melakukan apa-apa.. aku tahu ia selalu kalah darimu.. "

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ibara.

"Namun semua itu percuma.. aku tidak bisa berpaling hati dari Fuku-chan.."

Bisakah kau berhenti berkata seperti itu?.

"Lagian kau ini! Tetap saja sok tenang padahal kau panik kalau melihatku bersama Fuku-chan.. dasar tidak peka,"

Tolong hentikan..

"Tapi aku tahu.."

Jangan dilanjutkan kumohon.

"Aku menyukaimu.. O-re-ki-kun," ucap Ibara sambil melepas tangannya dari pipiku dan berlari ke luarpintu.

Namun aku menghentikannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menatapku kaget.

"A—aku menyukaimu Ibara…"

Matanya membulat sempurna namun kemudian melembut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi aku sudah lama menyerah.. tentang dirimu. Pergilah bersama Satoshi dan jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Chitanda. Biarlah ini jadi rahasia pahit kita berdua… biarlah menjadi cerita yang perlahan meleleh dan hilang seperti icecram,"

Ibara tertawa kecil. "Icecream? Kau ini sok puitis… kalau begitu.. biarlah cerita ini meleleh secara perlahan ya, terimakasih Oreki," ucap Ibara sambil melangkah.

Kulihat ia memeluk Satoshi dan Satoshi membalas pelukannya. Aku menutup pintu rumahku karena aku tak ingin melihat hal itu lagi. Aku menatap buku yang kupakai untuk menutup mulut Mayaka saat diperpustakaan. Aku tertawa dengan judul buku itu. Aku tertawa. Aku terduduk membelangi pintu. Aku menangis. Biarlah semua ini meleleh secara perlahan dan menghilang akhirnya. Tanpa kusadari aku menjatuhkan buku yang kupakai waktu itu dan mengucapkan satu kata yang sama dengan judul buku itu…..

**.**

**.**

"Icecream"

**.**

**.**

"To: Fukube Satoshi

From: Oreki Houtarou

Hari ini aku menyerahkan dia padamu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh jika kau tak percaya coba buka rekaman suara ini –get the document click here- aku kalah dari mu saat ini. Kalau dalam waktu beberapa menit kau tak kesini dan mengambil Ibara dengan segera.. aku akan mengambilnya dan tak akan mengembalikannya padamu. Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Aku tak pandai bicara tapi.. kalau kau memang menginginkannya. Dari awal aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu. Satoshi.. kau bukan penonton ataupun database disini. Kau adalah pangeran Ibara disini..."

**.**

**END**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ini sumpah yaa kacau banget. Udah lama gak nonton Hyouka maaf kalau ada yang salah :" aku berusaha sebaik mungkin… ini aku lupa si Oreki manggil Mayaka itu dengan sebutan Mayaka atau Ibara?... sudahlah. Maafkan aku teman kalau ada yang salah! :* mumpung masih suasana lebaran nih. Yang terakhir itu pesan yang dikirim oreki ke fukube pas terakhir-terakhir~! Hihihi thanks to reading!**


End file.
